


get a little bit nervous

by Stromesquad



Category: Hockey RPF, Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromesquad/pseuds/Stromesquad
Summary: Mitch should have expected to end up backstage at the Shawn Mendes concert. He really really should have but here he is, the color of a tomato and unable to get out a coherent sentence because he's standing in front of Shawn fucking Mendes.





	get a little bit nervous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catching_paper_moons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catching_paper_moons/gifts).



> For my very dear friend, G. You deserve more soft boys in love. Thank you for always tweeting about Shawn because if you hadn't, I would probably never have listened to him.

Mitch should have expected to end up backstage at the Shawn Mendes concert. He really really should have but here he is, the color of a tomato and unable to get out a coherent sentence because he's standing in front of Shawn fucking Mendes. Is there really any way to prepare to stand in front of someone that cute and that talented?

 

“Hi. Hi, I'm um... Hi I'm Mitch, Mitch Marner,” he finally stammers out after what feels like a solid minute of just staring. He sticks out his hand and Shawn takes it and shakes it. 

 

“I'm Shawn.” He smiles at Mitch. 

 

“I know.” And oh god, why the fuck would he say? He wants the floor to open up and swallow him whole. 

 

“It's nice to meet you Mitch.”

 

Shawn is still smiling and Mitch thinks his face, if possible, gets even redder. He catches Zach out of the corner of his eye and he’s clearly suppressing a laugh. The boys are going to hear about this and the chirping is literally never going to end. Mitch kind of wants to die a little but he smiles back at Shawn. 

 

Shawn turns his attention to Zach and introduces himself and they chat for a minute or two. Shawn keeps looking over at Mitch though, and he smile gets just a little wider when he glances over. It kind of seems like Mitch is being flirted with but there is just no way. There is no way that can be happening. Shawn is like, handsome, and charming, and talented and literally an international pop star and Mitch is just Mitch. Sure, he’s like good at hockey or whatever but Shawn is so far out of his league it’s not even funny. Mitch doesn’t know what to do so he just kind of stands there, rooted to the spot, awkwardly looking between Shawn and his shoes. 

 

Shawn finishes up with Zach and his girlfriend who make their excuses to go and Shawn turns back to Mitch and man, that smile is blinding. 

 

Mitch feels a little bit of panic well up in his chest. He takes a deep breath as discreetly as possible to try and compose himself but it just barely helps so he just kind of blurts out, “Hi, again.”

 

“Do you maybe wanna go for a drink?” Shawn asks. 

 

Mitch fights down a startled laugh and swallows it. What is his life? 

 

“Yes,” he says, trying to keep his voice as even as possible when everything inside him is saying ‘AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!’

 

“I have to go finish up some things, but I’ll be back in 15 minutes. Wait for me.” Shawn says. 

 

“Oh yeah, for sure.” 

 

Shawn winks at Mitch as he turns and walks away. Mitch just can’t fucking believe it. He actually pinches himself and fuck it hurts so this is, in fact, really happening to him. He pulls out his phone and texts Auston.

 

**Mitch:** _ So I think I just got asked out? _

 

**Matts:** _ *3 laughcry emojis* by who? _

 

**Mitch:** _ Shawn Mendes. _

 

**Matts:** _ That pop star you have a crush on? _

 

**Mitch:** _ Um.. How TF did you know I have a crush on him?  _

 

**Matts:** _ You smile like an idiot every time he comes on the radio. _

**Matts:** _ Pretty sure everyone knows. _

 

Mitch sighs. Auston is such a dick.

 

**Matts:** _ Are you gonna go? _

 

**Mitch:** _ Obviously? But what do we even talk about?  _

 

**Matts:** _ Just go with it. You’ll be fine. Promise. _

 

Okay, maybe Auston is a bit less of a dick. 

 

Shawn comes back out so Mitch slips his phone back into his pocket. He takes a steadying breath.

 

“Where to?” he asks when Shawn reaches him. 

 

“I know a place.” 

 

They leave the venue and walk to a nice bar not far away. It’s crowded but they manage to find a table tucked a corner. Instead of taking the seat directly across from him, Shawn sits in the chair closest to Mitch and moves it over just a little closer.

 

“So, tell me about yourself Mitch.” Shawn looks at him expectantly, his hand touching Mitch’s forearm where it rests on the table.

 

“There’s really not much to tell, honestly. I play hockey and that’s about it.”

 

“I doubt that’s true. What do you like to do?” 

 

“Mostly, I just hang out and watch TV with my friends I guess?” Mitch knows he sounds like a lame idiot. 

 

“What have you been watching?” 

 

“Oh, I’m on like, my fifth Parks and Rec rewatch. I’m making Matts—Auston— watch it with me this time since he’s never seen it. Now he keeps calling me Leslie Knope. I told him if I’m Leslie, that means he’s Ann and he refuses to believe it. But you like, can’t have a Leslie without an Ann. That would just be sad.” Mitch pauses. “I’m rambling, oh my god. I’m so sorry.” He laughs nervously.” 

 

“You’re not, I promise. And you’re right. You can’t have a Leslie with no Ann. That’s just wrong” 

 

“What about you?” 

 

“Well I just caught up on Brooklyn 99 and now I’m rewatching Gilmore Girls.” 

 

“Really? I’ve never seen Gilmore Girls before.” 

 

“It’s really great. They talk fast and make more pop culture references than I can keep up with but I love it. It’s fun.” 

 

“Maybe I’ll have to check it out.” 

 

And it’s easy, their back and forth. Conversation just flows. Mitch is having such a good time he barely notices when they’re calling for last call. 

 

“Shit. Where did the time go?” Mitch asks as they are standing up to go.

 

“It really flew by, eh?” 

 

Mitch turns to walk out and startles a little when Shawn gently rests his hand on the small of Mitch’s back as they head out of the bar. Once they’re outside, Shawn says, “I had an amazing time tonight. I should head out. Another show tomorrow night. But um…” Shawn bites his lip and Mitch’s eyes go a little wide, drawn to the motion.

 

God does he want to kiss Shawn.

 

“Do you want my number?” Shawn asks. 

 

“Yeah.” Mitch is dumbfounded. Like objectively, he knows that this went pretty great but, you know, it’s Shawn Mendes. Mitch pulls out his phone and types out the number Shawn gives him. 

 

“I’ve gotta go,” Shawn says. “But I wanna hear from you.” And then he winks, and walks away, leaving Mitch just standing there, gaping.

 

It takes Mitch a minute to get his shit together and call an uber. Once he’s safely seated in the car, he sends Shawn a text.

 

**Mitch:** _ It’s Mitch. _

**Mitch:** _ Marner. _

 

Which duh. What even is his life.

 

***

 

Mitch wakes up to a couple of texts.

 

**Matts:** _ How’d it go? _

 

He responds to Auston first. 

 

**Mitch:** _ Still can’t really believe it happened. _

**Mitch:** _ He gave me his number. _

 

**Matts:** _ Get it Mitchy! _

 

He closes his text with Auston and the next is from Shawn.

 

**Shawn:** _ Had a great time last night. _

 

**Mitch:** _ Yeah, me too. _

 

**Shawn:** _ Are you free tomorrow night?  _

**Shawn:** _ I’ve got one free night left in Toronto if you. _

**Shawn:** _ If you want to get dinner with me. _

 

Mitch doesn’t really care what he has on his calendar for tomorrow night. Whatever it is, it’s cancelled. He’s going on a date with Shawn. 

 

**Mitch:** _ I’m free. _

 

Shawn sends him the name of a restaurant and they decide to meet at 6:00 the next day. Mitch spends the rest of the day randomly checking his texts to remind himself that this is real. He’s going on a date with Shawn Mendes. He’s going on a second date with Shawn Mendes and he’s not really sure why or how this is happening but he’s not going to question it.

 

The next morning he heads to his morning workout but it’s not his best day at the gym. The trainer keeps having to yell at him to focus but he just can’t seem to. His brain keeps unhelpfully screaming about his date, occasionally throwing in ways it can go wrong. Mitch is nervous in a way he hasn’t ever been for a date before. 

 

Skate goes a little better than morning workout but skating is easy for him and it helps him clear his head. He feels a little more settled and centered afterwards until he starts freaking out about what to wear.

 

He calls Auston.

 

“What do I wear tonight?!” he all but shouts into the phone when Auston answers. 

 

Auston can clearly hear the panic rising in Mitch’s voice. “Mitchy, take a deep breath.”

 

Mitch does and already feels slightly better.

 

“Okay, now where are you going?” 

 

“It’s some like, nice steakhouse.” 

 

“Do they have like a dress code or anything?” 

 

Mitch pulls up the website and looks. “No dress code, but it looks pretty nice?”

 

“Okay, switching to facetime. We’ll look through your stuff together.” 

 

Mitch lets out a sigh of relief. “Thanks, man. I really appreciate it.” 

 

They go through and Mitch tries on three different pairs of pants and five different shirts. They finally settle on his darkest pair of jeans with a bright blue button down that Mitch’s mom always says brings out his eyes. He rolls the sleeves up to his elbows and throws on a pair of black shoes. 

 

“You look great,” Auston tells him. “You’re gonna kill it tonight.”

 

Mitch gets an Uber to the restaurant and texts Shawn.

 

**Mitch:** _ On my way. _

 

He knows he’s going to be early which looks stupid and over eager but he kind of doesn’t care. Sitting at home sounds like a worse idea. It’ll just make him more nervous and he doesn’t need that. A couple seconds later, he gets a text back.

 

**Shawn:** _ Me too. _

 

Mitch ends up getting there about

15 minutes early to find Shawn, looking as nervous as Mitch feels, already waiting. Shawn sees him as he’s getting out of the cab and a smile spreads across his face. Mitch walks over to him.

 

“Hey,” he says.

 

“Hey,” Shawn says and goes in for the hug. It’s a little awkward but it’s still nice and it maybe lasts a few seconds longer than plausible deniability allows but… 

 

“How was your show last night?”

 

“Good. Glad I have one last night in Toronto though.” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

Thye head inside. They get seated right away even though they’re early and the conversation is as easy as it was last night. Effortless.

 

They’re lingering over dessert when Shawn says, “You know, you’re my favorite player.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, I have a Marner jersey and everything. You’re like magic out there.” 

 

Mitch blushes and admits. “I’ve been following you since your Vine days.” 

 

Shawn looks down for a second, and then back up at Mitch. His smile is wide, and open, and easy and Mitch’s stomach flips. This should be something embarrassing to admit but man, if it makes Shawn smile like that, Mitch will just keep telling him. They just kind of sit there smiling at each other for a moment when Mitch notices the waiter out of the corner of his eye. He’s hovering a little, like he’s waiting to drop the check. He checks his watch.

 

“Oh my God, we’ve been here for like two hours. We should probably like get the check.” He waves the waiter over. 

 

Shawn insists on paying. “I’m paying,” he says when Mitch reaches for his wallet. 

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah, I asked you. You can pay next time.” 

 

The  _ next time _ echoes in Mitch’s head. Oh. 

 

“I’m not really ready for tonight to end,” Mitch says with a sigh.

 

“Let’s just, walk around for a bit?” Shawn replies.

 

“Yeah.”

 

They wander the neighborhood, hands brushing as they go and end up in a little park, sitting angled towards each other on a bench. It’s quiet, but comfortable.  

 

Shawn breaks the silence, finally. “I really want to kiss you right now, but we can’t really do that here. Do you wanna come back to mine?” 

 

Mitch nods with what he realizes if probably too much enthusiasm but he just doesn’t care. This night has been perfect and it’s- 

 

It’s the best date Mitch has ever been on.

 

They aren’t far so they walk back, barely any space between them, so close Mitch can feel the heat coming off him. It doesn’t take them long and as soon as they’re inside Shawn is pushing Mitch against the door and kissing him. It’s slow and heated and everything Mitch wants. His arms wind around Shawn’s back and pull him closer. They kiss for what feels like no time and like hours at the same time and break apart panting slightly. 

 

“Wow,” is all Mitch can say. 

 

“Yeah, wow.” Shawn’s eyes are bright and Mitch wants. 

 

Shawn leans in and kisses him again. 

 

***

 

The next morning wakes up to the smell of coffee and the bed dipping next to him. He opens his eyes and blinks sleepily. Shawn’s sitting on the edge of the bed next to him holding a cup of Tim’s. 

 

“Good morning,” Shawn says.

 

“Good morning,” Mitch pushes himself up into a sitting position and stretches. 

 

“I got you coffee but I didn’t know how you take it, but I have milk and sugar in the kitchen.”

 

“Thanks.” Mitch smiles. Shawn leans in and kisses him on the cheek. 

 

“I’m glad you stayed.” Shawn looks down, pink dusting the tops of his cheeks and Mitch thinks he’s beautiful. 

 

“Me too.” Mitch takes the cup of coffee out of Shawn’s hand and sets it on the bedside table and kisses him, not giving a shit about his morning breath. Shawn kisses back. It’s lazy and without intent, just kissing for the sake of it. God, Mitch really likes this guy. 

 

They eventually break apart. Mitch climbs out of bed and throws on his jeans and undershirt from the night before. He follows Shawn out into the kitchen and they sit quietly together and drink their coffee. Things shouldn’t be this comfortable after just two dates but Mitch isn’t going to question it. 

 

Shawn’s fun buzzes, breaking the quiet. He looks down and then says, “Shit, I have to get ready to go.” 

“Oh,” Mitch says a little sadly. “Okay.” 

 

“Can we… keep talking while I’m out on tour?” Shawn asks, shy and hesitant.

 

“Yeah. Yes. Please.” Mitch says. There’s not a world in which he’d say no. 

 

“Okay, good.” Shawn says. “And I’m keeping your shirt.” 

 

Mitch looks at Shawn and can’t believe he didn’t notice before. Shawn’s wearing his shirt.

 

“I’m taking it on tour with me.” 

 

Mitch can’t really say no to that. It’s kind of sweet and Mitch likes it. He gets his shoes on and Shawn walks him to the door.

 

“I’ll call you tonight?” Shawn says handing Mitch his coffee. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

He texts Auston on the way home.

 

**Mitch:** _ Best date ever. _

 

***

 

Mitch and Shawn do keep in touch once Shawn is on the road. They text every day and video chat as much as they can. They’ve been watching Gilmore Girls together. Mitch is happy to admit Shawn was right about it. It’s funny and he likes Lorelai. She’s a complete mess and Mitch gets that. 

 

It’s been a little over a month and Mitch has to admit, he’s falling in love. Shawn is smart, and funny, and Mitch manages to feel so connected in a way he never has despite the distance. It’s getting close to the start of the regular season, just a day away, and their time will be even more limited so Mitch knows he has to say something. 

 

He decides to, about three days before the first game. They’ve just finished watching a movie and Mitch says, “Shawn, I…” he trails off. He’s not really sure what he wants to say. 

 

“Yeah?” Shawn asks, eyebrows drawing up in concern. 

 

“This is going somewhere, right? I know we’re just, like, facetiming and texting or whatever but it feels like this is going somewhere.”

 

Shawn smiles into the camera. “Yeah. Yeah, I think it is. At least- at least I hope it is, because I don’t wanna see other people, Mitch. I really just wanna see you.” 

 

“I don’t wanna see other people either.” 

 

Shawn smiles wider. “Can we? Is this?”

 

“I’m in if you’re in, Shawn.” Mitch knows it hasn’t been that long, but Shawn is everything he’d ever hoped for. 

 

“I’m all in.” 

“I think I might be in love with you.” Mitch blurts out. 

 

“That’s good. I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you too.” 

 

They sit there, basking in each other’s presence. This is something big that they’re doing and Mitch knows it’s all going to be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Some Extra Bits:
> 
> Mitch brings Shawn to the Leafs Christmas party. They wear matching sweaters with reindeer ears and noses. Auston makes gagging noises when he sees them because they’re too cute to be allowed.
> 
> So, in this universe, Mitch and Shawn are both out publicly when they meet. They are out as a couple to their friends and family and team and everything but they just never say anything publicly until… Like 2 years later and Shawn is finally not on tour during the playoffs. So he shows up wearing one of the WAGs denim jackets with Marner on the back and 16 in the Leafs logo. So just imagine… Shawn with his perfect hair in the denim jacket and the entire internet having a meltdown. They honestly don’t even think about. 
> 
> Around the time the Nervous video comes out someone asks Shawn if it's about anyone in particular and he's like “Oh yeah, when I met my boyfriend I was a total mess. So it's kind of about that.” And Mitch is like “SHAWN YOU WERE SO COOL WTF!” and Shawn's like “My internal monologue was like 'Don’t fuck this up Shawn. It's Mitch Marner. Be cool. Don't fuck this up.’” and Mitch is like, “Still better than me. Mine was just screaming.” 
> 
> They’re just like super into each other and super happy. It’s pretty beautiful.


End file.
